Mythos Battle Wiki
Welcome to the Mythos Battle Wiki Another One of my RP's of mythological proportions Decent of the Monolith and the Awakening On December 6th 2015 a hole in the sky opened up and a great Monolith descended, landeing in the middle of Shibuya, Tokyo. Where it cast a light across all of Tokyo's 23 Special Wards and people, Japanese and Tourist alike all vanished as an barrier erected itself around the Wards. Then The Monolith Spoke and everyone around the world heard and understood: “The board has been set and the hostages taken to make sure no country interferes, the Mythos Game is at Hand, young people around the world carrying the Mythological Creature Gene will be awakened and they will be drawn here where they will do battle, the stakes are simple, the winning individual or group will have say if this Age of Man either continues or becomes extinct as the one before it” With that, the Monolith became quiet and over the whole world 'Northern Lights' glowed in the sky for seven days and seven nights as the creatures of Myth were awakened in young people between the ages of 15 and 25. The rules of this game and the stakes, burned Brightly in their minds as they were drawn to the wards of a small Island Country. Rules of The Mythos Battle *Only one type of Mythological creature will be awakened in the individual it sleeps in *You can only use one ability or power of your creature at a time (not multiple at the same time), *You can take the hybrid form of your creature once per day and use all it abilities, but they will be at 10% of their true strength and the effect only lasts 15 minutes *You can Battle as individuals or in groups, but you must battle. Each battle is not to see how many you can kill but how many points you can score during a battle, these points are given on how much damage you can inflict on a individual or group without actually killing them *The types of battle do not matter, they can be long term, short term, physiological, long distance, one on one, group it doesn't matter, all what matters is gaining points. *Cheating is not allowed, some creatures carry invulnerability abilities and regenerative abilities, invulnerability abilities can only be used in Hybrid form while regeneration can only be applied after a battle. Assassination attempt will also be seen as cheating. Any caught cheating will lose all their points and have to start over, if they are in a group, the whole group will lose all their points and have to start over. Eras Of the Mythos Games *Era One- The children gather and play *Era Two- The First of two boards are in effect, 'Winters- Ice Age'. Bio-pieces Dire Wolf and Ice Drake (land and Arieal) added. Second Board, Summers- Thunderstorm to proceed after. Bio-Pieces to be annouced Rules of the RP *Follow Otaku Central RP Rules *All other rules in the Character Database Important Pages *Character Database *Character Sheets GM and Co-GM(s) *GM- TheElderEmperor *Co-GM- Impulse Category:Browse